cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cards
Heroes Hero cards are a mandatory part of the deck. Each deck requires 1 Hero card and each Hero has a unique ability which can be activated every set number of turns, depending on the Hero. Some Hero cards are obtained by finishing certain quests, while others are obtained through the Algebraic Chest. Hero cards can also be leveled up to increase their health and deck size. The maximum level for your hero card is 50, making the maximum health 260. *Ash *Banana Guard *BMO *Cinnamon Bun *Doctor Finn *Dr. Donut *Earl of Lemongrab *Finn *Flame Princess *Gunter *Hunson Abadeer *Ice King *Jake *Lady Rainicorn *Lumpy Space Princess *Magic Man *Marceline *Pajama Finn *Peppermint Butler *Princess Bubblegum *Princess Cookie *Ricardio Heart Guy Creature Factions Every creature card belongs to a specific faction and each faction has its own unique style of play. Different factions will employ different tactics and strategies to to win the match. *Corn Fields *Blue Plains *Useless Swamp *Nice Lands *Sandy Lands *Rainbow Spell Cards Creatures have their own separate Factions. However, currently all Spell Cards are part of the Rainbow Faction. This means when a challenge in a stage says 'Use only Rainbow Cards' you can still use Spells. *Banana Butt *Bone Wand *Brief Power *Bubblegum Butt *Cerebral Bloodstorm *Clairvoyant Daggerstorm *Corn Scepter *Cough Syrup *Crystal Ball *Dark Portal *Door of Strength *Falling Star *Field of Nightmares *Fountain of Forgiveness *Grape Butt *Hot Dog Rain *Incredible Egg *Kung Fu Power *Pie Storm *Portal to Nowhere *Psychic Tempest *Puma Claw *Scroll of Bad Breath *Scroll of Fresh Breath *Skull Juice *Snake Eye Ring *Spirit Torch *Strawberry Butt *Subliminal Strength *Super Hug *Tax Reduction *Teleport *Throne of Doom *Throne of Gloom *Tome of Ankhs *UFO Abduction *Ultimate Magic Hands *Unempty Coffin *Volcano *Witch Way *Wizard Migraine *Wizard Rawk *Woad Blood *ZaZo's Magic Seeds Buildings Creatures have their own separate Factions. However, currently all Building Cards are part of the Rainbow Faction. This means when a challenge on a stage says 'Use only Rainbow Cards' you can still use Buildings. * Astral Fortress * Cave of Solitude * Comfy Cave * Corn Castle * Corn Dome * Corn Parthenon * Mausoleum * Nicelands Tower * Obelisx of Vengeance *Palace of Bone * Puffy Castle * Pyramidia * Sand Castle * Sand Pyramid * Sand Sphinx * School House * Shadow Pyramid * Silo of Truth * Spirit Tower * Stonehenge * Sun Pyramid * Woad Mobile Home Gold Cards All creature cards have a Gold Card variant. However,there are two creature cards that do not have a standard, Fisher Fish and Brain Gooey. Golden variants of cards are the same in every way except for their Attack and Defense stats, which are increased by 0.5x. Golden Cards can be obtained as loot on levels 91-120, or through the Algebraic Chest. Some cool and nice Golden Cards can be crafted using 10 of the original card and a various amount of gold coins. The ability to craft them is unlocked one card at a time after completing each level in the Desert or Dark Forest. Black Cards Black Cards are Algebraic rare cards that are only currently available by earning fist place in the black card tournament. In the tournament you are placed with 100 random players who start the tournament at a generally similar time as you. The tournament lasts for 2 weeks and your rank is based on the amount of trophies you have collected. Black Cards cost 0 magic and have an attack and defense that adds up to 30. * Apple Tree * Bald Man's Throne * Camera Dude * Eye Guy * Fatapillar * Green Party Ogre * Infinite Figure * Log Knight * Marky Mark * Nicelands Cutie * Sandasaurus Rex * Sun King * Timmy Magic Eyes * Yellow Gnome Corn Fields Creatures The Cornfields are full of powerful creatures, focusing on attacking rather than defending, these cards pack a lot of power. Some, like a Corn Ronin, can easily take out an opposing hero when given an opening, but these creatures are almost always at a risk of being hit with Cerebral Bloodstorm. * Archer Dan * Captain Taco * Corn Dog * Corn Lord * Corn Ronin * Cornataur * Cornball * Ethan Allfire * Field Reaper * Field Stalker * Huskerbat * Husker Giant * Husker Knight * Husker Worm * Legion Of Earlings * The Sludger * Mary-Ann * Patchy the Pumpkin * Travelin' Farmer * Wall Of Ears Blue Plains Creatures The Blue Plains faction is mainly defensive with low attack(there are exceptions like the Woadic Marauder). The focus of this faction is getting more cards in your hand with Ancient Scholar, Psionic Architect, and Dragon Claw. * Ancient Scholar * Axey * Cool Dog * Diamond Dan * Dragon Claw * Dragon Foot * Embarrrasing Bard * Ghost Hag * Grape Slimey * Heavenly Gazer * Heifergiest * Poultrygeist * Psionic Architect * Punk Cat * Struzann Jinn * Temporal Wisp * Woadic Cheif * Woadic Marauder * Woadic Time Walker * X-Large Spirit Soldier Useless Swamp Creatures The Swamp is not as useless as it may seem, the creatures of this faction have various uses, with game changing abilities, like the powerful Tree of Underneath and Immortal Maize Walker, the creatures of the swamp can wreak havoc on the board. * Chest Buster * Dark Angel * Davey Bear * Dr. Death * Gray Eyebat * Green Mermaid * Green Merman * Herculeye * Hot Eyebat * Immortal Maize Walker * Mace Stump * Mama Spider * Orange Slimey * Rainbow Barfer * Record Thug * Red Eyeling * Snappy Dresser * Steak Chop * Teeth Leaf * Tree Of Underneath * Wandering Bald Man Nice Lands Creatures The Nicelands faction is all about healing your cards to keep up your defenses. Mostly they don't have much attack power, but once in a while you might just find some of them can pack a punch, like Snake Mint and Sgt. Mushroom. *Angel Heart *Blueberry Djini *Cottonsaurus Rex *Detective Bobby *Dog Boy *Fairy Shepard *Farmer Tom *Fat Goat *Fluffapillar *Fluffantry *Good King Wonderful *Mother Fluff Bucket *Nicelands Eye Bat *Sack O' Pain *Sgt. Mushroom *Snake Mint *Snuggle Tree *Soft Eyeling *The Cow *Travelin' Wizard *Well Dressed Wolf Sandy Lands Creatures Sandy Lands Creatures are all about tanking, whether its raising the defense of your creatures, or lowering the defense of your opponent. Do not underestimate these creatures, be it the deadly Mud Angel, or the nearly invincible Sandfoot. * Burning Hand * Beach Mum * Cactus Thug * Fummy * Green Cactaball * Lady Mary * Lime Slimey * Lost Golem * Mayonaise Angel * Mud Angel * Ms. Mummy * Pieclops * Sand Angel * Sandfoot * Sand Jackal * Sand Knight * Sandsnake * Sandwitch * Sandy * Wall Of Sand Rainbow Creatures The Rainbow faction is very well balanced. They can be used on any landscape, they have qualities of all five factions. *Detective Sally *Drooling Dude *Earl *Evil Eye *Freezy J. *Future Scholar *Ghost Ninja *Green Snakey *Ice Paladin *Improved Sugar Imp *Mouthball *Nice Ice Baby *Ordinary Ninja *Peach Djini *Phyllis *Porcelain Guardian *Quadurai *The Mariachi *The Pig *The Pickler *Travelin' Skeleton *White Ninja